Pumpkin Shell
Guardian|Tribe = Squash Plant|Traits = None|Abilities = Fusion: A Plant played on this gets +2 /+4 .|Rarity = Triassic - Rare|Flavor Text = "Build your house on a solid foundation," they said. "Build your house on pumpkin."}}Pumpkin Shell 'is a triassic rare plant card in [[Plants vs. Zombies Heroes|''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes]], and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /4 . It has no traits, and its 'Fusion '''ability gives a Plant played on it +2 /+4 . Statistics * '''Class: '''Guardian * '''Tribes: '''Squash Plant * '''Traits: '''None * '''Ability: Fusion: '''A Plant played on this gets +2 /+4 . * '''Set - Rarity: '''Triassic - Rare Card description ''"Build your house on a solid foundation," they said. "Build your house on pumpkin." Strategies With While having average stats, Pumpkin Shell is a very potent plant. For the cost of 3 sun, it can make any plant decent to powerful as soon as they are played, while still being able to fight until then. It can boost a plant with 1~2 out of the range of Weed Spray or Rolling Stone. However, those that had 1 are still able to be destroyed by Knockout, including Pumpkin Shell itself, so be careful against Hearty heroes. But while it can boost strength, its health boost is more noteworthy as it can effectively patch the health of a glass cannon like Mushroom Ringleader. Due to Pumpkin Shell's good health and the general turn order, Pumpkin Shell only has to worry about tricks on the turn it is played, assuming not all non-aquatic lanes are occupied with zombies. As mentioned above, the biggest threats are Weed Spray, Rolling Stone, and Knockout. You also have to watch out for Teleport and Teleportation Zombie, as your opponent can teleport in zombies strong enough to destroy Pumpkin Shell in one attack. Two of the most dangerous plants to play on Pumpkin Shell on turn 4 are Shooting Starfruit and Witch Hazel. Shooting Starfruit will end up being a 4/6 plant, which can potentially defeat your opponent in one attack, while Witch Hazel will end up being a 2/5 plant which can survive multiple turns, and therefore, destroy multiple zombies. Against Pumpkin Shell itself isn't very troublesome aside from its rather high health, but you must watch out for its '''Fusion ability, as any plant played on it will grow to cause trouble, especially with the big health boost. Therefore, it is best to destroy it as fast as possible. Tricks and teleportation are the best options, as your opponent will most likely play Pumpkin Shell on an empty lane. You can also play zombies with damaging or destroying abilities like Abracadaver or Primordial Cheese Shover the next turn after Pumpkin Shell is played to destroy it before any plants can be played on it. If your opponent does succeed in activating its Fusion ability, dealing with the newly boosted plant is not going to end quickly. Again, tricks are your way to go, and your preferred trick depends on the plant's strength; if it's 2 , play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. If it's 3 , play Knockout. If it's 4 , play Rocket Science. You can shower the plant with damaging tricks if you are playing as a Crazy hero and have none of the above, or play Locust Swarm in case of Beastly heroes, but you should think whether Locust Swarm is worth it due to its high cost. If you want to use zombie fighters, play them before your opponent Fuses it with a plant. Deadly zombies are the best, as they can instantly destroy the plant regardless of health, but watch out for bonus attacks and such. Gallery Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants Category:Squash cards Category:Squash plants